Hazardous Decisions
by mysteriouscastrophy
Summary: One spell does a lot of damage. Snape, suddenly finds himself in the body of fourteen year old and needs a willing guardian to take him in, Sirius Black. This contains spanking, talk of abuse, and cursing. If you don't like this, don't read. Thanks
1. Fire Whiskey

**Only Warning; this will contain CP (spanking) also mention of abuse and other mature contacts. Don't like? Please don't read.**

A spell that would change his life forever… he wouldn't know of his fate before it happened; before the small demon inside took over and replaced the demeanor he shared with the world. Suffering, pain and abandonment would be his undoing. His cold heart wouldn't be able to share love.

Not in the state he was in.

Thirty eight; standing somewhere between 6'2 and 6'3. Dark black hair curtained obsidian eyes. Rumors floated that he served the dark, nothing more then a servant a potions pet. Lost and pathetic, it was true he sold his soul. Something for the time being he wouldn't get back. True enough, an arrogant old headmaster took him back in; something he would never forget.

Severus Tobias Snape.

Alone in his chambers; wasting away with a bottle of fire whiskey. He promised he would never drink. Not after what his father had done… but promises where nothing but mere words unspoken, easily broken, and completely unrealistic. Just like Lilly. Just like the betrayal set upon her. The glass of whiskey shattered in the potion masters fist.

"Drinking, Professor Snape?" An old voice cut in. Snape rolled his eyes. It never did cease to amaze him how annoying the old coot could really be.

"Not that it makes any difference, Headmaster." _Unfortunately, it seems I didn't quite drink enough... _Snape sighed, wandlessly banishing the mess on the floor-the shattered pieces both new and old.

"Severus, my boy; I hate to see you in such a state. I don't see you at dinner or lunches since he arrived, not that you ever did eat much to begin with-"

"Then, may I ask what the dilemma is?" Snape said standing from the raised arm chair. "Or shall I show you to the door?" Albus Dumbledore didn't move as he watched his young collage suffer to stand on his own feet.

"It makes a difference lad, because you have lost significant weight and not only that but I do enjoy seeing you at the table. I noticed you have been skipping breakfast as well. We are getting worried about-"

"Headmaster." Snape sneered, irritation showing. "It is no secret the others don't exactly care much for me. I understand that, but please **do not** shove that into my face." Stopping to take a moment of breath, he had to calm down. Shaking his thoughts away, he decided that it was the alcohol. It had to be. Almost in a whisper he looked away. "I beg you; don't push back all the mistakes I've made."

"They do care for you... whether _you_ realize it or not." Albus lost all patience with his employee. "And stop drinking, it's a nasty habit, it does no good, and it will only make things worse-exspeically for you. I know this is about Potter, it's time to move on, Snape. He attends this school now and you will continue to teach him-**Sober.**"

Snape turning ridged at Albus's voice sneered before turning his back on him. "Leave." Not hearing anything form behind him changing, his anger seemed to burst. "Before I do." Still hearing nothing he snapped around. "I-"

The room was empty.

Feeling the abandonment sink in a bit he turned back to his chair and the blazing fire before him. He pinched the bridge of his nose before summing another glass, fresh, and full of poison, which people had the edacity to call alcohol.

He honestly tried to think of any other reason that he was feeling the way he was, by all means the boy was only fifth-teen… but there wasn't anything else. The boy held all the memories of his past. Since he came here, Snape started to drink, in dark hopes that he may forget everything for just a moment, he never did. Never would. It was permanent.

"Yes. It is indeed Harry Potter."

**AN:// hey! So far I only have the very first few chapters done, and will not out them all out at once. Lol anyways I just wanted to put it out there before I get reviews telling me I'm off and wrong. I did the characters in my own way, meaning they probably will not be exactly true to character. Also some things may be off, like ages and what 'grade' I decided to put him in. Things like that. To be completely honest I haven't read any of the books, just fan fiction and movies. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed and will continue reading. :)**


	2. Potter

**AN:// I decided that Sirius would have been released the day that Harry came to Hogwarts. I know that that is not how it happened in the book, or the movie… but it's fan fiction. :) anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

Potter.

A list of words would unfold in the thought of the boy. For his father, James; there would be no list; it would be every name in man-kind that could possible existed-never ending. It really was always about him. Snape had to admit that sometimes it was brain mangling.

Now he sat with a sneer across his face.

It was a meeting that Snape, The Order and all the Professors were called upon. As if not to make it worse the wolf and the once convicted convict were sitting directly across the table.

Remus and Sirius

Both were extremely close friends… and were still Snape's most hated enemies to come into contact with him.

"Headmaster." Snape asked with a little bit of a sneer mixed in-between. It had been another long night of drinking and it caused him to have a shorter fuse when he was angry. "Can we hurry this up? I honestly don't have all morning."

Sirius snickered to Remus, acting as if Snape wasn't there. "Like he ever has time in the morning. He doesn't ever have time to shower."

Remus tried to hold a solid face. "Perhaps he is busy."

"Oh course Severus, just another moment and everyone should be ready." The Headmaster replied calmly with an annoying twinkle in his eye. "This is a very important meeting."

Severus feeling a little bit of curiosity arise; calmed down and waited as the others took their seats.

This was a promising Start.

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"Harry, if you are ever going to finish that assignment you better get to it. It is due tomorrow." Harry turned from the chair he was sitting in to look at one of his best friends.

"Hermione, leave him alone. You're ruddy worse then my mother." Harry's best mate replied.

"Shut up Ron, You better get to it too. Or you're going to fail the OLWS." Hermione snapped back, standing and dramatically taking her books off the table. "I'm going to go study in the library while you two waste your time away here in the commons." Hermione turned away leaving the two Gryffindors alone.

"What's gotten into her?" Harry asked still looking at the closed door.

"What's gotten into her? Harry, she's just bloody mad." Ron said with a grin plastered across his face. "Besides, I don't care if I pass the OWLS."

"Why's that?" Harry asked popping a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"I'm going to work at my brother's shop." Ron said examining the candy wrappers littering the floor. "They make a fortune."

"Well of course they do mate. They make the best candy I've ever seen in the world-but Ron what about your parents… you know that they are going to bash you when they find out you failed."

Ron's face turned grim. "Yeah, I know. I haven't brought it up yet… I was going to wait. I mean maybe I can hide it from them for a while. They were proud of Fred and Gorge when they opened the shop. Maybe it will be the same for me when I tell them that's where I plan to work."

Harry gave him a shrug. "Maybe." The he sighed he had to pass the OWLS if he ever wanted to become an Aurora, which meant passing potions…

"Ron?" Harry asked suddenly distressed.

"What is it? Stomach upset already? I told you not to eat so many of-"

"No, Ron. I was going to ask if you had done the assignment for potion class today." Harry watched as Ron's eyes widened. "Ah Ron! You know that he is going to send a letter home to your parents! He told you last time if you forgot he was going to send one imminently!"

"Bloody git." Ron said folding his arms over his chest. "How come he never sends a letter home to your parents?"

"Because I, Ron actually can finish his assignment before his class…well normally mate."

"Good luck to you. It's garbage anyways."

"Sure, but at least it's not a letter home." Harry said with a mischievous grin.

HPHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHP

"I have called upon you all today, for a special reason." The Headmaster said standing from his seat. "Today, I was informed that the Dursley's released Harry Potter from there custody… which means; Harry Potter can finally be adopted."

The room hit utter silence.

Dumbledore stood in patience as whispers slowly started to fill the room.

"What are we going to do?"

"Where is he going to go?"

"The blood wards are down!"

"He will die!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore commanded.

In an instant the room was silent again.

"We have already placed Harry in a home. It was where he should have gone a long tome ago…"

"And where is that Headmaster? Harry will not be safe." Minerva quickly asked.

Severus couldn't blink, he couldn't breath.

So the brat was no longer free to run around Hogwarts as he pleased, but who would take care of him? No one is safe. Yet somehow he already knew the answer and he felt his stomach turn.

"To his godfather of course, Sirius Black."

_**AN:// just thought I'd let you know that this story really is more about Severus then it is Harry, or anyone else, all though you will see a lot of Harry in my stories-and the following chapters. Thank you for the reviews! :) **_


	3. Suprise

"Are you bloody insane!?" Snape paused trying to control his composure.

"Headmaster, Sirius Black-he has no intellectual capability to take care of a worm. Let alone a child! You intend to tell us that _he _of all people is the one set to be his parental guardian?"

The room was chilled into silence again.

No one really heard much coming from Snape's mouth, nor his emotions bursting. So evidently everyone just stared at him, wondering if perhaps they were dreaming. Even the Headmaster himself seemed taken aback.

It wasn't like him to rage like a child.

Yet someone in the room seemed completely un-fazed.

"It's funny coming from a man like you, to be so undoubtedly worried about Harry. Seeing as you didn't come from a well raised family nor did you learn from it." Sirius was completely calm and collective. "I am perfectly callable, Snivilius."

Snape could only stare aghast. How dare he bring his father into this! No he will not take this! But no…that's what the mutt wants-wants his to completely lose it in front of the others. Try again, mongrel.

"I will be in my chambers if you need me Headmaster. I'll leave Harry to the flea bag."

Snape slipped away towards the door.

"Oh, and Black? Your brother wishes you a good-bye. He doesn't associate with people from the light anymore."

Before Sirius could snap back or even process the meaning of the words the door slammed behind the agitated potions master.

HPHPHPHHPHPHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHHPPHPHPHP

"Potter, please stay after class. I need to have a word with you." Harry glared at his most hated teacher. "A response would be appreciated."

"Of course, Professor." Harry ground out looking down at his book work and his over boiled cauldron. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry mumbled sarcastically.

Ron nudged Harry in the arm after Snape turned around. "He seems worse then normal! He said he was going to fire call my parents instead of wasting time writing them a letter."

"I know Ron, thank Merlin my uncle burns ever letter without reading them." Harry whispered back.

"Well aren't you lucky. My mother's going to completely blow a-"

"Mr. Wheasly, would you be so kind to stop chatting away with Potter, he has enough to do already then to listen to your drooling." Ron ducked his head as Snape snatched Ron's book into his hands. "Ten points from Gryiffendor for Mr. Wheasly's lack of paying attention and doodling."

"Git." Ron mumbled when Snape sat back down at his desk.

This was going to be a long day...

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHHPHPHHHPHPHPHHHPHPH

Class ended too soon for Harry, and he was even thinking about blending in with the rest of the students to make for an escape.

Obviously Harry didn't carry such luck.

"Going somewhere Potter?" Snape said with his arm's folded across his chest.

"No, I was just saying good-bye to my friends." Harry waved off Ron and Hermione who were still waiting next to him. Hermione looked like she was about to say something that would cause a lot of trouble. Ron shook he his head and grabbed Hermione's arm to usher her out the door. "Uh, will be waiting outside mate."

Harry nodded and turned back around to face Snape.

"Potter, would you take this letter to your guardian? Since it seems like detentions don't really do much for your dunderhead, I figured I let your guardian take care of it."

Snape snapped the letter into the boy's hand and turned away to wipe off the chalk board.

"I don't believe I understand…" Harry questioned holding the yellow tinted envelope in his hand. "How am I supposed to get this to my family?"

"Did I say family Potter? You have no family. Just an idiotic godfather." Snape heard Harry chock behind him and smirked.

After another moment he heard Harry's shoes darting for the door.

_Yes Potter, sorry to ruin the surprise. _

_**AN:// just wanted to thank you for the reviews! I know that this seems to have a lot to do with Harry but it plays a big part in the storyline… anyways hope you enjoyed! :)**_


	4. Blasted Letter

_**AN:// I decided to post this chapter as there seemed to be confusion on the last. I know it seems off from what the story is supposed to be, but It all plays a part in the **_**storyline**_**. I thank you all who waited to read this chapter. I hope that this makes more since. :)**_

Harry ran down the hallways past his waiting friends. He wasn't really sure what was going on. Was Snape messing with him again? What does he mean that his godfather is his new guardian? That he didn't have family!? Of course he had family… unless they-

Harry wasn't watching were he was going when he ran into something making him fall to the cold floor beneath him. "Oh, sorry… I- Sirius!"

Sirius was looking down at his he new ward with an amused look on his face. "Harry, what's the rush? I was just looking for you… Harry are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I've seen Snape." Harry muttered under his breath. "I need to talk to you. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, where would you like to go?" Sirius couldn't help but smile widely.

He was finally a parent.

"Can we go to my dorm room? I want to talk to you alone." Harry's rushed reactions started to worry Sirius.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked as he followed him up to his room.

"Hold on." Harry quickly locked the door behind him and turned to Sirius. He could barely hold the tears anymore. His mixed emotions were really getting to him. "Is it true?" Harry's tear filled eyes were apparent now.

"Harry? Is what true? What's going on?" Sirius fell to his knee and grabbed onto Harry's shoulders.

"Is it true? Are… are you my new guardian?" Harry couldn't hold the tears anymore. Sirius finally understood and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Yes, of course it's true." Sirius felt Harry's body collapse into him. "Who told you? I was going to make it a surprise…"

"Snape." Harry managed through the damp clothing Sirius wore.

'Of course the bastard would ruin the surprise.' Sirius thought bitterly. "Harry, are you ok… with me being your new parent?"

Harry looked taken aback. Was he bloody mad? "Yes! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking." Sirius sighed. He stood up and let go of Harry. "Alrighty then, I have some paper work to fill out. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Harry felt his pocket and realized he still hadn't given Sirius the letter. "Oh, Sirius! I was supposed to give you this." Harry pulled out the letter and handed it to Sirius. Sirius looked at the letter for a moment puzzled. He took it from Harry and quickly opened it and read the contents.

Harry watched Sirius's face change from puzzled to a stony face. "Harry." Sirius's voice was a little bit sharp. "It says here that you have blown up four different potions due to the fact of not doing your homework." Sirius took his eyes off the paper and looked towards Harry. "Why haven't you been doing your homework?"

Harry blushed at Sirius's tone. "I don't know, I've been busy."

"Busy with what Harry? You seem to finished every other homework but Potions?" Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is that?"

Harry got a little angry with Sirius, he had only been his parent for a few minutes and was already riding his back. "Come on Sirius, its Snape. It wouldn't matter if I did do the homework he would find something else that I'm doing wrong."

"It doesn't excuse you for not doing your homework. I am disappointed in you." Sirius placed the letter on Harry's night stand. "We will talk about this when I get back from doing papers, ok?" Sirius's tone was softer now.

"Yeah ok." Sirius nodded at Harry's response.

"See you later kiddo." Harry watched as his new parent left the room. He was extremely happy to have a new parent but something was biting at the back of his mind.

Snape sent that letter on purpose… and Harry was going to get him back.

HPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPH

Snape drunkenly found his way to bed.

He hated all of them. There was nothing he could do. Now Potter wouldn't even suffer, he would have everything he wanted the perfect family.

The perfect family?

Merlin he must be completely wasted.

Flipping the sheets back he slipped of his dark ropes. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more then to go to sleep. The clock already read three in the morning. He would only get a few hours tonight, but sleep wouldn't come easy tonight.

He would be haunted with those green eyes and the blasted letter he sent out to try to destroy some of the relationship between Harry and his Godfather.

That letter would change his life forever.

_**AN:// A little bit better? No? Yes? **_


	5. Broken Glass

_**AN:// hey, I just wanted to thank you all who have been keeping up with my story and reviewing! I'm tying up odds and ends in this chapter so I hope that things are starting to make since? I know that things have seemed a little off from my story description but trust me it all comes into play. Anyways I hope you all enjoy! :) **_

"Harry, where were you last night? You ran right out of Snape's office? Ron and I couldn't even keep up with you." Hermione bit into her large piece of toast watching Harry very closely for any sign that something was wrong.

"Yeah, and I stayed up until four in the morning and you still hadn't come in? Where were you mate?" Ron stuffed another bit of his turkey sandwich into his mouth waiting for a response.

"Sorry guys, I was sorta roaming around last night-I was searching for something…" Harry still hadn't touched his food and the black circles under his eyes already told that he hadn't slept.

Immediately both his friends stopped eating and gave each other a side glace. "Harry… what kind of 'something' where you looking for?" Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. "You didn't go against the rules did you?"

"No, not really…" Harry looked up towards the table and noticed like usual Snape was missing. 'Figures.' "Look, lets go down to the lake and I'll explain everything." Harry whispered. Both his friends nodded seriously and quickly began to munch down.

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Snape hadn't planned on getting up today. It was Saturday and the whole week he hadn't given out much homework nor did he give out any detentions. His reason was well thought out. He would get completely wasted the night before and sleep the whole next day away.

Unfortunately there was a turn of events.

He was feeling completely nauseated and couldn't help but wake up every 30 minutes to throw up. He didn't understand what he could be possible throwing up as he hadn't ate in days, yet here he was awake again to puke in the bucket at the side of his bed.

Yet, something was slightly off? He swore that the bed had gotten a tad bit larger and his clothes seemed to be just a bit large. What in Merlin's name was going on? He quickly sat up straight, ignoring the painful bite in his stomach. His sleeves now touched his finger tips. "Oh bloody hell!" Snape jumped out of bed almost sticking his foot into a large amount of throw up. He glanced down and noticed that his grey boxes now fitted well past his knees.

Instinct took over and he suddenly realized what had happened.

Someone de-aged him, no but how? Who? There had to be a way to change him back? Tears filled his eyes followed by anger. His emotions were being messed with because now he was back into whatever age the spell desired.

Running to his bathroom he sought out his mirror. His eyes held terror. Pure back hair strung from his face, it wasn't as long as it used to be, now it hardly went past his ears and over his eyes. His nose was also much smaller and seemed to fit like a normal nose. Wait. That couldn't possible be right? He broke his nose multiple times from James and his little friends.

A spell like that wasn't a de-aging spell.

Which… if that was true-Snape quickly tore of his shirt and glared at his arm.

The mark was gone.

Whoever did this, had to have been extremely old or part of the dark side, to know of such a spell. It was a dark spell. A spell that one could only achieve if he or she had lost someone to that dark. The spell would grant the wizard or witch whatever they wanted. It was banned and forgotten, so who would know such a spell and why change Snape? Why change him back to his fourteen year old body?

Puzzled for a moment the realization seemed to take over... angry Snape smashed the mirror, cutting his hands deeply blood bordering the shards.

"Whoever did this, will pay." Snape muttered staring into the broken glass.

HPHPHHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPH

"Harry! You did what?! Are you kidding me?! Of all the dangerous idiotic stunts you've pulled this one has to be by far the most stupiedest!" Hermione couldn't help but feel outraged. Her friend must be bonkers to use such a spell.

"Hermione, you know as well as I do that Snape is a git, he can't bother us anymore if he is just like us!" Harry pleaded with his friend.

"How do you know that he can't change back? Where in the world did you find such a spell anyways?" Hermione crossly added. "You're completely stupid."

"I found the book through the forbidden section, it was a ripped page it only said 'repeat the spell and you will be granted your wish. This spell does not work on the dead.' He will not ever change back; it was part of the spell. I wished that he would turn completely back into the fourteen year old kid he was. He will have to learn all his spells again, Hermione."

"Why, Harry? He wasn't that bad? What's going to happen to him? He has no family left." Hermione's tone softened.

"He will survive, I'm sure someone will want him." Harry thought for a moment. "It will be alright Hermione, I promise. Just don't tell anyone-" Harry stood shell shocked. "R-Ron? Ron why haven't you said anything?"

Ron stood dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not, so he shrugged. "I will not tell anyone… but is it true, what you said? Your godfather is your new guardian?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, Snape ruined it though before Sirius could tell me."

"Well balmy… I guess things are really going your way now huh?" Ron smiled throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, as long as…" Harry looked at Hermione who still didn't look pleased.

"I'll keep quite… but Harry, if something happens to Snape, I can't promise that I will not say something…"

"Fair enough." Harry nodded. "I'm starving… anyone up for chocolate frogs?"

_**AN:// I hope it was a good chapter! :)**_


	6. A Monster Locked Away

Severus stood alone in the new shattered mess.

Part of him told him, nothing mattered anymore. Where would he go? He had nothing now, no one. He was alone and forgotten now. All the blood in his face and arms seemed to drain away from his body.

He was better off dead now.

What was the point? Yet the other part of him told him that he would be just fine, some how he would fine a way to change him back... but he knew now that was already impossible.

Tears road in his eyes and he shook them away. He was still Snape after all; and some things never change.

Walking away from the bathroom and shutting the door behind him he gathered up his things, what little possessions he had into a small bag. Quickly he found his wand and hardly managed to transform his clothes. He knew that the magic skills were fading and he would soon be back to the skills he had at fourteen.

Infuriated he took one last glance at his empty chambers. Something squeezed his gut, in all honestly it looked the same besides a few missing photos and a book or two.

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled shutting the door roughly as he emerged out of his chambers. It was dark and unpleasant and he wrinkled his nose. It was depressing to be down here. How could he have ever possibly managed to live in this? It was utterly gloomy and it almost reminded him of a monster locked away in the dungeons.

In a way... it fit.

No longer wanting part he climbed the dungeon stairs and found himself in the great hallway. For the most part there weren't a lot of students around; seeing as it was Saturday. As quietly as he could he managed to get down the halls without people noticing. However the moment that someone did notice more and more people seemed to take interest in the strange kid walking lonely down the halls. After a while he knew that just about everyone in the hallways were staring. Snape feeling embarrassed, like he did when he was a teen; looked away keeping his head relatively down.

"Who is that?" asked a brown headed girl down the hallway.

"I've never seen him before." Answered the boy.

"He is sooo skinny!" the girl whispered back as a red faced Snape walked passed. Of course he knew that he was insanely small, thanks to his-

"Hey!" Snape stopped dead in his tracks. The voice was incredibly recognizable. Yet it came from behind him, maybe.. if he ran fast enough. "Hey kiddo!" Snape couldn't stop himself he bolted down the halls. The hallow footsteps following him. "Hey wait! Stop!"

People started to move to the sides of the hallways and staring watching intently as the two ran down the hallways. Snape wasn't much in shape anymore his body was too frail and he felt himself beginning to get woozy. The achohole was still pretty fresh in his body and he was feeling rather sick again.

The chaser caught up with the boy grabbing his forearm with a tight grip and turning him around so he could see his face. "Where do you think you are going-"

Sirius's face froze and half the kids in the hall seemed to be holding there breathe. "S-Snape?!" The people in the hallways mouths dropped and suddenly whispers grew and more and more people seemed to be crowding into the halls. Sirius thought it was Harry he was chasing, yet the kis he had in grasp was not Harry... but Snape. There was no mistaking it, of course his nose looked much smaller and he couldn't help but stare. It couldn't be, could it?

Snape felt himself fall ridged when the man grabbed him so tight. Memories of his child-hood seemed to paralyze him. Finally Sirius saw the complete fear smeared across the teens face. He felt Snape's body completely solid-His eyes wide as if waiting to be hit. "Snape?" He tried again with more authority. "What happened?"

Snape shook his head-just barely; barely even breathing. He couldn't find his voice. What if Sirius hit him? What if Sirius would hurt him...

Suddenly a worried Minerva came running down the hallway. "Move, please excuse me! Oh!" Minerva caught sight of Severus and Sirius she couldn't help but be shell shocked.

"How is this possible…" she whispered. Regaining her strength she quickly maneuvered her way past the mob of students. "Let's get him to the headmaster." Sirius nodded and placed both hands on Snape's shoulders.

"Move." Sirius pushed on Snape's shoulders who seemed to snap back into reality. Snape tried not to look up but when he did he couldn't help but find the three most hated students-staring non the less.

Granger stood mouth wide open with her hand covering her mouth. Wesley had his hand on her shoulder with a stony expression covering his face.

And Potter.

Potter seemed a little smug and irritated at the same time… but something inside Snape stopped him from doing anything but look back at the ground. His emotions were just as raw as they where when he was actually fourteen. And Potter looked just like James, now he would have to go through it all over again.

Only this time, his father wouldn't be around.


	7. I Am Ready

_**AN:// thank you all for the wonderful reviews and following my story this far. :) **_

Upon entering the Headmasters quarters Sirius tightened his grip on Severus who seemed interested in doing anything but seeing the Dumbledore.

Severus only felt like throwing up. Whether it was from terror or from all the alcohol content he wasn't sure.

He watched carefully as Minerva whispered the password and opened the door.

Peering inside Severus could see the Headmaster was drowning himself in papers at his desk-as he normally did.

Snape felt the intense screaming inside his head; telling him-demanding him to get away. He tried to pull away from the mongrels grasp... without much luck.

He not only felt Sirius tighten his grip-again; but also push Snape forward towards the giant threshold.

Anxiety shed throughout his whole body. He really didn't want to face the Headmaster. Dumbledore, never really was there for him while he was in school, what would change now-what would be so damn different? He lost a spy and Snape was certain that Old Dumbles would want that old man back-for that reason, and that reason alone.

Dumbledore looked up from his paper immediately memories kicked in. "Snape?" Dumbledore dipped his head to the right. "Snape, my boy? What in Merlin's name happened to you?"

Snape couldn't find his voice. Whoever changed him, wanted him to completely suffer; Snape was absolutely positive. There was no doubt that. Re-living possibly one of the most painful experiences he ever went through...

Serving for the dark side was a whole different story... but at least he could take that with dignity rather then fixed emotions controlling his every whim.

"I found him-with _this,_ in the hallways; a few moments ago." Sirius lifted a small sack containing Snape's small possessions. "I take it Snape wasn't interested in staying here much longer."

Dumbledore seemed to lose the twinkle in his eye for a split second and it wasn't unnoticed by Snape. "Is this true Snape? Were you planning on leaving the castle?" The three _physi_cal adults paused and waited from Snape's response.

"I-I don't know, sir." Snape's voice had finally fallen back into his fourteen year old maturity. It wasn't as deep as it used to be, just like any other teen his age.

"How can he not possibly know?! He is obviously lying!" Sirius could hardly help the urge to smack the boy across the seat of his pants… but Snape was still Snape on the inside right?

As if answering the question for Sirius, Dumbledore asked Snape to verify. "You are no longer the man you once where, correct? Now you are back to who you where years ago? You have the mind, ability and physical appearance as if you where shot back in time without ever living all those years?"

"Yes, sir." Snape knew it was true.

Everything had finally changed. He would be surprised if he still knew any of the spells for serous dark magic. When he tried, he couldn't think of anything but what was already taught in school before he turned fourteen. All of his memories where starting to fade and only the deepest impressions did in fact stay... however they were more like nightmares a child would never forget.

"So what now Headmaster? Where will he go?" Minerva questioned studying the child still in Sirius hold.

"Why not back to his father? It would be like a grandfather, but at least by now-" Sirius felt the body underneath his hands tighten and the word father. Something was off and he couldn't help but pause wondering what in the world had gone through the teens head.

"I know what you are thinking, Sirius... but his father is gone." the Headmaster paused also watching Snape's body fall, slumping into itself. "All his blood-line family... is gone."

"What now? Who will take him in then? You never answered her question." Sirius was beginning to panic. There was obviously an orphanage that would take him, but the dark lord would find him there... and this time Snape wouldn't come back to the light.

He would never be the same.

"Now we find a guardian, mark papers, and... who did this you, my boy?" Dumbledore already thought he knew a few suspects falling into place... but maybe Snape knew someone who possible did do it.

"I d-don't know." Snape still kept his eyes on the ground not really bothering to look up or try to take off.

Now, he was stuck.

"Very well. However; not just anyone may take Severus in. They must be from the order... or somehow bound to Severus. He is not to go outside of these boundaries, or the dark shall surly find him once again."

"I'll call upon the Order." Minerva said and took this as her leave.

Sirius still stood in the same stop. "Headmaster? May I have a word with you?" The Headmasters blue eyes twinkled chaotically. "Alone."

"Of course, of course, Severus? Would you mind if you stay here for a moment?" Sirius had already opened the door and was waiting for Dumbledore. Severus nodded his head releasing Dumbledore to Sirius.

Once outside the closed door Sirius set off a spell that would only allow them to be heard by each other and no one else. "Headmaster, I am part of the Order now." Sirius began carefully watching the headmaster closely. "And you know for a fact that only I or Remus can, or will take Snape in."

Dumbledore looked like he was about to protest. "No, just think about it for a moment. Honestly, you and Minerva cannot take him in, you have other duties, along with most of the order. Everyone else will not be willing to take him in. He once served for the dark... They have not forgotten. I know that Remus would be a very good guardian, in heart-but he is a wear-wolf."

"I understand all this already Sirius, but what do you purpose I do?" The Headmaster was very good at playing games. He already knew what Sirius wanted, but was he ready?

"I think that you should allow him to come into my guardianship. I know what you're thinking. We were enemies, we have our differences and so did Harry." Sirius took a moment. He knew what he was doing and what he wanted.

"That was a long time ago, however; I can take him into my care; as I did Harry..."

Dumbledore was still waiting; he still needed something more before he let Severus go. Taking in a deep breath Sirius stood strong.

"I am ready."


	8. Running

**_AN:// I just wanted to thank you all who reviewed my chapeters. They were insperational to read. :)  
_**

"Taking in this kind of responsibility, should not be taken lightly Sirius Black." Dumbledore paused watching carefully on how Sirius reacted. "You are correct. You, Harry and everyone else had been enemies with Severus at one point or another. This is not forgotten so easy... not even by you."

"I told you that it will not be like that, he-" Sirius's desire could be detected in his voice.

"He is nothing more then a teenager now." Dumbledore's voice was rather sharp for being him. "His wounds are fresher than any of us. He has been set back, and _if _you do indeed take him in my boy; you must remember this. He never had a father." Dumbledore raised a hand silencing whatever Sirius was about to say. "This is an experience that will be nothing like what he was used to. You have to keep this close, and forget everything that happened all those years ago. You need to see him as if you never met him, do you understand the responsibility you are taking?"

Sirius thought carefully before answering-choosing his words extremely carefully. "I am absolutely positive."

"You best be, Severus is fragile. I know that is not how you would perceive him; we all made the mistake once. Let's not repeated the past."

"I completely understand." Sirius nodded he knew that wasn't going to be easy, but it was to be done.

"Very well..." With that the Headmaster snapped his fingers and with a poof a letter appeared out of thin air. "This is the adoption papers. They have been signed, everything but the guardian signature." Dumbledore paused. "You sign this, and there is no going back."

Sirius stared at the floating paper with caution. He must be bloody mad to be doing this, yet here he is.

"How did you get this signed already..." Sirius feeling the sudden stupidity rush in; he closed his eyes. "Forget it, I don't want to know." Even though he knew that the old coot planned it from the moment he found out; which was probably before anyone else.

Finding his courage his picked up the quill and signed his name wondrously in the dotted line. The moment he finished signing, the paper vanished.

"So it is done." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with deep pleasure. "You have a new ward waiting for you, my boy. I better get to Minerva before she gets to explains things to the order."

Before Dumbledore could get too far Sirius caught his attention. "Headmaster? One more thing. You said that he never had a father. Of course he had one? I mean-"

"Yes, yes I know. Severus had a man that impregnated his mother-" Sirius cut Dumbledore off before he could finish.

"Wait, I saw his father once before though. He was waiting to pick Snape up from the train satiation. I know it was him because Lilly told me who it was. That had to be him-it even looked like Snape."

Dumbledore took a moment to respond. "Sirius, there is something you must learn. To be a father or to bore the name you must first act upon what you truly deserve." Dumbledore felt rather amused at Sirius's puzzled look. "Now, as I said I must be going. Good luck, Sirius."

Sirius watched the headmaster turn around a corner disappearing; leaving him alone in the hallway. "What you truly deserve? What the bloody hell is he talking about?" Shaking his head he quickly moved toward the door.

Now he had Snape to deal with.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPPHPHPHHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus stayed quite in the room, for one moment he could hear them talking outside the wood door and the next he could not hear anything at all.

What was going on?

Almost instantly he jumped to his feet and moved toward the door. He still didn't hear anything. Slumping next the door he held his breath, hoping for a least something to be heard. But nothing came.

Not a signal word.

Bringing his knees to his chest he felt alone. Dumbledore just wanted to drop him off wherever he could. With whoever was willing to take him-which at this point Snape felt was no one. Sure, everyone wanted the bloody prat who lived but not an ex-spy.

Course not.

After a while he started to nod off. Something did bring him out of it when he thought he heard foot steps, but decided that that wasn't what he heard. He figured maybe it was just a rat or something scurrying around behind the door. He hadn't heard anyone for a while now, so that had to be the case.

Not even 30-seconds later the door burst open with an extremely peppy looking Sirius.

Sirius stood still for a brief moment, looking around the room. Severus knew that Sirius was looking for him, and also knew that he hadn't been spotted just yet, but where was Dumbledore? Why hadn't he come with? Sirius shut the door behind him, still not noticing Snape.

Snape held still, but finally couldn't help it. He flinched when the door shut; which is what seemed to catch Sirius attention.

Sirius noticed a movement in the corner of his eye and looked to find Severus crunched in a tight ball.

"Snape? What do you think you are doing? Were, where you trying to eavesdrop?" Sirius folded his arms across his robes. "Come on, get up-" Sirius had extended a hand at Snape, who quickly flew backwards as if the Sirius's hand was a venomous snake. Snape felt the embarrassment set in; he now saw that Sirius was only trying to help him up. Blushing-unfortunately he found his way up to a standing position.

Sirius watched Snape intently. Something was not right with the boy. He backed away so quick Sirius hardly got a chance to see what happened, he could also tell that Snape was feeling really stupid because he was actually blushing. What the hell was going on with the kid?

"W-Where is he?" Snape stumbled with finding the right words.

"Where is who?" Sirius asked watching as Snape shook lightly.

"Where is Dumbledore, Black!" He didn't really want to be with Dumbledore either but it would be better then being alone with Sirius, and he was already growing tired with his games.

"Do not raise your voice at me." Sirius scolded.

Snape's eyes widened and his gaze fell on to the cold stones of the floor. Oh, this wasn't happening, Snape was sure. Sirius, trying to take charge? He did know that they used to be in the same grade right? Sirius used to be only a few months older. He couldn't possibly be aloud to boss him around. Yet... here he was acting if he where a mere child. He would have screamed at him but he knew that Sirius was much bigger now, and whatever painful thing that he could do back then; he could inflict a lot more now.

"Go sit down, Snape." Sirius asked with a softer tone.

That seemed to be enough to push Snape over the edge. "Why do I have to listen to you? Where is Dumbledore? What have you done to him?!" Snape couldn't calm himself down. He didn't want to be bossed around like a four year old. He was almost forty!

"I haven't done a thing to him, Snape. Now you will calm yourself down this instant and sit your bum down or you will find yourself in a very uncomfortable position." Sirius felt the anger really start to boil inside him, but he knew he had to stay calm or Snape wouldn't listen to him, or be to terrified to even look at him.

"No!" Snape clenching his teeth and balled his fist at his side.

Sirius, seeing Severus's anger; crossed the room to grab his arm, Severus on the other hand wasn't having any of it. He wouldn't go through this again. No man would lay a hand on him, ever. He quickly dodged Sirius and fled out the door, leaving Sirius alone once again.

Not only did he not succeed in telling Severus that he was his parent, but now he had no idea to where he was going. Finding his way out of Dumbledore's office and down the hall to Remus's chambers he entered without knocking. He found the room empty as he expected as Remus was probably down in the kitchen writing his DADA teaching plan. Without hesitating he took what he had been searching for.

Which would hopefully soon lead him to Snape.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

Snape was running as fast as his body would allow him. He was going to the farthest tower in the castle. Nobody would find him there, and when he got there he would be safe, alone and start to plan for where he would go from there.

However as he ran through the hallways he ran into some unexpected people.

The Potter's little gang of friends were all huddled in one group. They broke apart when hearing Snape's rushed footsteps.

"Is that him? It can't be could it?" Hermione whispered as Snape turned the corner into their hallway.

"Bloody hell. It is him from earlier-it's Snape." Ron answered back.

"Of course it is. I told you." Harry sneered as Snape flew past them.

"Wait? Where is he going?" Hermione asked as if she was going to take off after him.

"Don't matter. Let him go." Harry rudely stated.

Not even five minutes later did a running Sirius come down the same hall. Harry's eyebrow's seemed to pinch in the middle of his face. Why was Sirius running after Snape? Sirius seemed to recognize Harry and stopped for a brief moment. "Harry I need to talk to you, alone."

Harry waited a moment before waving off his friends. Hermione gave Harry an irritated look before pulling Ron out with her. Once they were out of sight Harry turned back towards Sirius. "What is it?"

**_AN://well.. i wrote, and re-wrote this chapter; so it took me a little longer, but i hope it was good... maybe helping with some of the confusion? I realize that my story's tend to begin that way; its just the way i like to write. Hopefully, and maybe not... it gets better and easier to read. :]_**


	9. It was Neither

**_AN//: Thank you all again! I really appreciated all the wonderful reviews, so I decided to go ahead and write/post the next chapter... although the next one may take awhile. I still hope you all enjoy! :]_**

"Why... Why would you do that Sirius?" Harry felt insanely venerable. Maybe... he didn't hear correctly? Perhaps this was nothing more then a mistake?

Sirius had finished explaining that he had now taken in a new ward... and he had watched Harry's face change from curiosity, confusion and finally a hint of anger was being to show. "Harry, listen to-"

Harry shook his head. "No." He felt a twisted knot in his stomach. "No, Sirius. You took _him _in. You, of all people took **Snape **in." Before Sirius could even think to answer Harry pushed him away. "Am I not bloody good enough? Is that it Sirius? Was having me as your new ward just not enough for you!? So you just had to take him in? Who would want Snape!?" Harry threw his hands in the air. Pure angry and hatred could be seen though out his whole body. His face was turning red from yelling, and his eyes were pricing holes into Sirius's flesh.

Things weren't going as Harry had planned.

This was not supposed to happen. Snape was supposed to me miserable for the rest of his life. He was supposed to just stay out of his way, and leave him _and _his new family alone, but no. The old git couldn't even be normal as a fourteen year old. He just had to ruin everything.

Sirius knew that Harry was angry, and as much as Sirius wanted to turn Harry around and give him a good smacking he knew that it wouldn't do any good. Harry needed to get things off his chest... but he could do it in a more polite and less demeaning way.

"Harry, I understand that you are angry, but you will watch what you say, treat him with respect as I ask-No. Do not interrupt me. You will also watch that tone of yours. I am warning you, you will not like the outcome."

"Outcome?! Sirius, you think I care anymore!? You don't even want me! Obviously I'm not good enough, huh? So go ahead, you git; do whatever you want-take in whatever bloody bas-"

Enough was enough for Sirius, quickly and as swiftly as possible he turned Harry to his side landing twelve painful swats to his bum. Harry was taken off guarded and when he was suddenly twisted around, he hadn't expected to be smacked. When the first one rained down; he couldn't help but yipp.

When all was said and done, Harry was replaced back in his standing position wiping his eyes clean off a few stray tears. He was relived to find the hallways completely empty.

Sirius however; was still a little bitter.

"Test me again, or fall too far out of line and you can expect that again-but I will not be so lenient." Sirius then watched as Harry nodded still a little shaken from the turn of events.

Sirius took a deep breath trying to calm Harry down. "You are always good enough, you are all I ever needed to be happy; but Snape needs a family and who-ever did this to him... is a dark person. I have been informed his childhood was one of the worst anyone could go through. "I need you to promise me that you will at least try to be friends; but you will be nice."

Harry felt the pang in his chest.

The pang of guilt.

He didn't know Snape's past was all the bad-just that his James wasn't nice to him.

That's not fair though. Everyone has been picked on in their life at some point or another. What was so bad that made his childhood worse then any other? What made him so bloody special?

"I will try." Harry glared at the stone floor. 'Try for as long as I can put up with him.'

"Alright kiddo, that's I'll I ask." Sirius pulled Harry into a hug before releasing him. "You can go find your friends; but try to keep everything between you and them." Sirius closed his eyes for a second, choosing his words carefully.

"The Dark Lord lost one of his best. He will search for him until he finds him... and anyone that gets in his way Harry will pay the ultimate price."

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus shivered in the chilly morning air. He had only been in the tower for a few minutes but he was completely out of breath and feeling as if he might soon pass out. He hadn't eaten real food in days and his body was still flooded with alcohol. It probably wouldn't be out of his system for another day. His lack of sleep also seemed to be completely eating him alive.

He was a mess, and he knew it.

Sweat dragged off his face and he quickly swept it away with his long black sleeve. What would he do now? It would be hard to get away from the castle if everyone was looking for him. Maybe if he still had his wand he could try to do some kind of magic? No. This was ridicules. He had no possible way of getting out... He was stuck here; until they found him...

He just hoped it was Sirius coming for him.

'Where in bloody hell is all the fire whiskey when you damn well need it?!' Snape sneered to himself. Feeling alone again, he pulled his knees to his chest. "Fine then... come and get me."

He started to nod off only half an hour later. When he awoke to a since that somebody was watching him. Pulling himself numbly and painfully off the cold floor he half expected him to find Dumbledore standing there, or even a smug looking Sirius staring back at him; but as his eyes focused on the figure before him he easily recognized the person...

It was neither.

Blond lush hair and ice blue eyes stood before him. His hair was also messy, and long a little past his ears. Yet what made this teenager so recognizable... is the simple fact that they grew up together...

"Lucius?"

**_AN:// I know I'm a little mean. You think your totally getting the story one second and the next; I confuse you some more. Sorry, but it was actually in the plot. I planned on it going this way so im not just trying to make this even more compacted. lol, well maybe in the next few chapters it will start making some since. :]_**


	10. Twisted Fate

_An:// Wanted to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews! :] _

"What?!" Sirius was feeling completely infuriated. The Murders Map that he had picked up from Remus's bedroom had proven to be nothing more then useless. "I don't understand!? Why isn't this working?" He could see every other teacher within the castle... but no Severus.

What in Merlin's name happened to him?

Finding himself regrettably irritated he marched his way to the Headmasters office. Surly he would know what to do.

However upon entering the Headmaster's office he found an un-mistakable student standing lonely within the quarters. "Draco Malfoy?" Sirius took note as Draco turned around flinching towards his presence. His cold blue eyes were streaming fresh tears.

"What are you doing here?" Draco quickly swept the tears away obviously trying to hide his shame.

"I am searching for the Headmaster.. What is it that brought you here?" Sirius watched as Draco shuffled with his feet.

"Is it true, Black?" Draco said concentrating on the floor.

"Is what true?" Sirius ignored that Draco used his last name. He had never seen Draco cry or show much emotion besides rudeness and arrogance. This was alarming. Something was going on and he had a feeling Severus was involved.

"Snape... he-I heard that he is; he's been changed hasn't he?" Draco pulled himself together. He must have already known it was true; he just needed to be told so.

"I am sorry Draco. Your God Father is just as young as you now; if not younger." Sirius watched as Draco's demeanor changed.

"So then it is also true. _He_ has changed back as well."

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPPHHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPPHPHP

Severus stared at him for more then a straight minute.

It was really as if they flew back in time... only Lilly was no longer here; but how? How was this possible how could his best mate come back? How could he be standing right in front of him now?

"Lucius? Is that really you?"

"Only if that's really you Snape." Lucius smirked, pulling his hand from his side and offered it to Snape. Snape paused taking only a moment to examine it. After a moment he took hold of his hand and was whisked to his feet.

"I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't." Lucius started to walk. "I am older then you-I'm sixteen."

"That's not what I meant. Wait. Sixteen!?" Snape could hardly keep his thoughts together.

"Yeah and what about you? Ha, younger then Potter again, I see." Lucius snickered walking down the stony path. "Who did that to you?" Lucius motioned to Severus's de-aged body. "Do you know yet?"

"No? Do you?" Snape was having some trouble keeping up seeing as Lucius was still a good head taller.

"Not at all." Lucius paused watching intently towards the castle. Without looking back he replied. "They are all looking for you. Don't worry about it. I put a tracking disabler spell on you. Apparently somebody was going to use that bloody map to find you. No worries though mate. I hid your trail long before they even opened that map." Lucius smiled-smugly.

"Lucius? Why are you so okay with this, I mean you being de-aged and all?"

Malfoy took a moment to respond, and when he did his voice was even and his words were well thought out.

"I don't know who did this to me Snape; I don't know who did this-this thing to you either. All's I know is that I can only do spells from when I was sixteen and that my magic isn't as strong as it once was. The only difference is that you changed first. I was here visiting Draco when we heard kids down the hall. They said that you had changed back, that you were a teenager again." Lucius swallowed. "I ran, looking for you. I told Draco to stay in his dorms..."

"Then what?" What happened-"

"I don't remember much after that besides waking up alone in that same tower you went to." Lucius took a breath the intensity was killing him. "You need to know something Lucius. Listen carefully... what we have now is a second chance at life; we have something that no one else has had the chance to do. I promise you I'll stick by your side this time. We won't make the same mistakes and this time... Voldermort can kiss our bloody asses."

Snape smirked at that. "What do we do now? Where do we go? No offence but no one wants two ex spies living among them."

"I can take care of myself; I wouldn't live with anyone even if they tried to make me. Where getting away from this castle." Something on Lucius face demonstrated pain.

"Why are we leaving? What about Draco?"

"It's nothing. Draco, will... he'll be okay." Lucius couldn't look Snape in the eyes.

Snape even though feeling as emotional as he was, couldn't help but feel companionate. "Lucius, you must stay here. Draco needs you. It's not fair. You have been a good father all this time. You still can."

"I can't be his father anymore Snape! Look at me! I'm sixteen!" Lucius couldn't hold back his rage anymore.

"You can." Snape stopped; taking in the state his best friend was in. He knew that Nassica was no longer alive.

The Dark Lord had already killed her.

"Nassica would want this." Servers watched as Lucius debated. He knew though he would make the right choice. "Don't be like your father."

Lucius's eyes flicked over towards Snape. "._Nothing_. Like my father."

"Then Prove it."

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"What do you mean Draco?" Sirius was feeling anxious. "What do you mean 'he' has changed back too?"

"My father." Draco's eyes stood still, watching intently as Sirius face froze.

Sirius felt his chest tighten. "How do you know this?" He spoke quietly.

"After my father heard that Snape was changed he took off looking for him. He... He told me to stay in my dorm, but after a while I got worried. Then when I was searching for him; I sorta was eavesdropping on Potter and his friends. I head my fathers name come up... I couldn't understand all of it; but I'm sure that I heard one of them say that my father had also been de-aged." Draco paused. "It was hard to follow. It seemed if they where all fighting."

"That's a problem." Sirius quickly maneuvered his way back to the door. "I know where Snape and your father are. You stay here. And this time, stay put."

"Wait a bloody moment, where are you-"

Sirius had already shut the door. He wasn't really positive but from the past the place that Snape would always hide away to was the tower. If he wasn't there then he didn't know where he had gone to. However he knew that it was Lucius that placed the spell to hide Snape; which meant they were still somewhere in the castle.

And Sirius was going to find them.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHP

"Where are we going Lucius?" Snape asked watching as Malfoy was checking around the wall.

"We are going to find the Headmaster." Lucius answered. "Wait, someone is coming!"

Snape and Malfoy both turned around trying to run; but instead they smashed into each other and landed on the floor. As if there luck hadn't been bad enough, an angry looking Sirius stood before them.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"None of your businesses, Black." Lucius spat.

Severus couldn't find the courage in him to move. Sirius look as if he would skin him alive. If that wasn't bad enough Sirius was staring directly at him.

"I wasn't speaking to you Malfoy. In fact, your son is searching for you. Why don't you go and find him. He is in the Headmaster's office."

Even though it was a question, you could tell it wasn't, and reluctantly Lucius pulled himself off the floor. He sneered at Sirius and gave Severus one last sympathdic look before departing.

"Snape. Get up. You're coming with me." Sirius folded his arms over his chest when Severus didn't respond. "Severus Snape, I have been chasing you all morning and I have lost all my patience with you. You will get up now, or serve the consequences."

Something flared inside of Severus. No way in bloody hell was Black going to boss him around. "And if I don't? What can you really do?"

"I doubt you would like to find out in the hallway; there are people around, close enough to hear." Sirius was bluffing; he wouldn't punish Snape in the hallways, not over something so ridicules. Once behind close doors however, he might throw him over his knee.

That seemed enough to make Snape get up. Still he was complying completely. "If you tortured me, I think I would want people to hear so you would get caught."

"What I would do, would not be considered torture. It would be considered a well deserved punishment. Now, come along."

"And where is it we are going? How do I know you won't kill me where ever you're trying to take me?"

Even though Sirius was still a little irritated he couldn't help but smile softly. "You can always trust me, for now on."

Those few words set him off.

"I couldn't trust you if my life depended on it! What have you ever done to make me feel otherwise?! You're useless. You never could do anything but take part in my pain! I can't trust you! I hate you!" Tears where feeling in his eyes. He didn't hate Sirius, not like he did all those years ago; but he didn't like him. Didn't really want to be near him in fact.

"You will not raise your voice to me." Sirius said smoothing out his edgy voice. Something had tugged at his heart. He said he _hated_ him. Still he knew that Severus was angry and he had to put that into account.

"I'm sick of you telling me what to do, Black! You are not my father!"

"That's enough." Sirius threw a silencing spell around them before quickly closing the distance between his ward and himself. Severus fell silent as all the blood rushed out of his face. Sirius was coming toward him.

As he stood a few feet away Severus brought up a hand in front of his face like his was going to defend a blow.

'_All talk, just as I thought.' _Sirius thought rolling his eyes and grabbing hold of Severus's arm. He wished it hadn't resulted in this but now it had to be done. Quickly turning Snape to his side Sirius landed twelve hard swats to Severus's back side.

Severus was still in the shock of being spanked that even when Sirius had let go and turned Severus to face him, he still hadn't blinked. His bottom was smarting and he could feel the moister in his eyes.

"Severus I may not be your father." Sirius's voice softened a little. "But, I took custody of you and… I am now your guardian."

eyes budged. Not only did he just get spanked by Sirius but he had also just been adopted? "Why would you, Black; of all people want me?!" Tears broke and fled down his face.

Sirius watched as Severus began to cry. Feeling awkward and having the urge to comfort the boy he did the only thing he could think of and pulled Severus into a hug.

At first Severus went ridged in the man's arms, but after a moment he calmed and started to relax in his old arch enemy's arms. He couldn't help but wonder what twisted fate lay before him this time.

_**AN:// Man, I'm sucking at updating these things sooner. Sorry about the wait, I tried to make this one a bit longer without a cliff hanger-for once. Lol. Also hope I cleared most of the questions in this chapter; if not I'd probably wait one more… I'm sure some of you are still wondering about Lucius and his de-ageing… and who did it for that matter. Well guess you'll all have to wait for the next chapter. :)**_


	11. The Best Decision

A week had past and there been a big change of events at Hogwarts. Many things had been discovered and now most of the school had found out that both Snape and Lucius had been 'de-aged.' Things around the Black 'family' had also cooled down a bit since the adoptions. Life seemed to be going on as if nothing had happened... yet new compactions had begun to surface.

Sirius tried and tried again to talk to Servues and make amends but the boy would have nothing to do with it. He stayed in his dorm room and when asked to do something, he would merely nod and obey. Lucius was one of the only people that Servues would talk to, and as it turned out they became best mates all over again.

"Servues." Lucius asked form his side of the bedroom. "You and I both know that I still have all my memories and spells, and it's been a secret to everyone is so I can attend school... but sometimes I wonder what would happen if anyone was to find out?"

Servues turned over on his side to face Lucius. He was tired and it was well past midnight. "You do amuse me, you know. The stupid and ridicules things that keep you up at night... and me as well." Snape sarcastically added. He sighed. "Lucius even if they did find out they would make you go through school all over again any way."

"It's a little unfair though don't you think? I mean, they let me keep full guardianship over my boy-but no I still have to go through school. Makes complete and utter sense."

Snape smirked. "Just be feel lucky that you get to keep him, you still have a family." Snape's smirk faded at the thought that even Lucius lucked out in the end.

Lucius scoffed. "And you? You have a brother and a father. No- don't give me that look. You know as well as I do that Sirius has been trying his damn best to be your father and you've done nothing but push him away."

Lucius knew Snape better then anyone, and the look he was receiving now was the look that his feelings had been hurt. "Servues, come on you know I'm your best mate but I am mentally and physically older then you still. He cares, give him a chance. Ok?"

"Sure Lucius, sure." Snape gave a weak and fake smile before turning back over and falling asleep. "I'm just lucky to still have you around."

HPHPHPHPHHPHPPHHPHPPHPHHPHPPPHPHHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPHHPHPPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day Sirius had been alone in his study. He had taken the position of being the potions professor and was grading a few papers from his first years. His mind and attention was overwhelmed that he didn't notice when one of his dark haired sons crept into the room.

Servues had made up his mind after what Lucius had said last night. It was time to talk to Sirius. So he decided that Saturday morning he would go to his 'fathers' office and finally get it over with, but as he stood there in his presence he felt the same guilt and embassment as he normally did. Embarrassed that Sirius had spanked him and guilt that he was such a burden to begin with.

Sirius pulled away from his papers when he head a small sigh come from in front of him. He looked up to find Servues standing quietly studying his shoes. Smashing his eyebrows together he looked at Servues concerned. It wasn't like him to show up without being called to do so, much less looking guilty.

Perhaps he had gotten in trouble today and was coming to tell him about it? Well, Sirius would have to have a long talk with the boy with whatever it is.

"Servues? What is it that you wanted?" Sirius said in an authority tone.

Snape jumped at hearing his name. "Sorry." He mumbled. Servues was a bit annoyed that his 'father' would use such a mean tone with him.

Sirius watching as his son jumped a bit soften his tone. "What is it again that you were sorry for?"

Just then the door burst open and an excited looking Harry burst through the door. "Sirius guess what... what's going on?" Harry observed the situation and could tell that something important was going down.

"It doesn't concern you Harry, please go up to your dorm room and I'll come up and speak to you. Alright?" Sirius asked nicely.

"Sure thing. I guess." Harry pouted as he walked out the door and shut it. He was about to go to his bedroom when it occurred to him that he could hear thought the door... and that's what he intended to do.

"Alright, go on Servues. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Sirius asked quirking and eyebrow.

"I'm, I mean..." Snape took a breath and re-started. "I wanted to apologies for my behavior the other week. I was... confused and I-I didn't know what to do okay!" Servues felt the emotions bubble to the surface again as the tears began to roll into his eyes. "And for being such a burden!"

Sirius completely shocked by the turn of events quickly got out of his chair and went to embrace his 'son.'

Servues crumbled into the embrace crying even harder. "You didn't have to take me in!"

Sirius held Snape even tighter then before. "I didn't have to take you in." He repeated. "But I wanted to and I did." He felt Snape tense in his embrace.

"I'm a burden." Snape mumbled. Still the words were still caught by Sirius and he simply pulled Snape away and turned him delivering seven painful swats.

"You are no such thing." Sirius sternly added looking Snape dead in the eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Severus whispered.

"Severus, you can call me Sirius or even 'dad' if you're comfortable. I've told Harry as well, and both of you are brothers and I want you to see that."

"Yes, I know... Sirius." Servues said looking at the ground.

Sirius plucked up Servues chin. "Look, it's no secret that you were abused by your last father." Sirius could tell the fear in his 'sons' eyes. "But I am not him. I am your father and a different man, you can always come to me... and I care about you. Is that understood?"

Servues let lose more tears as he nodded his head. "Thank you."

Sirius smiled before patting Servues on the shoulder. "And since I care about you so much, you better pull up your grades before I tan your hide." Sirius smirked as he teased Severus.

"Siriuuus! That's not funny!" Severus complained in a pouting voice.

"Your right, and it won't be funny when you have to go and sit in class on a hard stool." Servues grimaced at that.

"Thanks a lot."

"Just looking out for you kiddo."

HPHPHPHHPPHHPPHHPPHHPHPHPPHPHHPPHHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That night Harry had gone wondering past curfew. He was confused at what he had herd that day. Servues had been abused as a kid too? They were brothers? Why hadn't any of this occurred to him before?

It was over an hour before he started to hear things. It sounded a lot like whispering but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He began to follow the voices when he stopped right before the Slytherin Commen Doors. There Lucius, and was that Snape? It was Snape! What were they doing out at this hour?

"I'm glad things worked out between you and your family Servers. I told you that he cared." Lucius whispered.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Severus gave a soft smile. "We should get to bed. It's way after curfew."

"Alright fine." Lucius whispered in the password and the door began to open. That's when something snapped inside of Harry and he voiced himself. "Snape!"

Servues jumped as he turned around. "Potter? What is it _you_ want?"

Harry blanked. "Er, I just wanted to talk to you-for a moment."

Snape gave Lucius a glance before he nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see you inside." Lucius whispered before walking inside leaving Harry and Snape alone.

"Well? What is it Harry?" Snape said as he crossed his arms. "Come to try to beat me up? Because I still think that I could take you."

Harry tried not to get angry at Snapes comment and took a moment to respond. "I have something to.."

"I don't have all night." Servues spat, he was tired and he wanted to get some sleep before tomorrow.

"I wanted to confess alright!" Harry blurted.

"Confess? About wh-"

"I did it! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have! I didn't know what I was thinking, something had gotten into me and I just... I just snapped. I couldn't let you ruin anything between me and Sirius and now I realize you never really could-but I... I didn't think. It's just after that letter you made me give Sirius-"

"Letter?" Suddenly it hit him. Snape remembered the blasted thing. He was trying to ruin the relationship... and that's what got him stuck here.

"I'm sorry!" Harry was on the verge of tears. "And then Hermione felt bad and made a spell that would de-age someone, but not mentally. She went and tried it on Lucius so that you wouldn't be alone, and it worked. Please Servues, you have to believe me I-"

"its okay Harry." Snape said calmly. He watched as Harry looked at him shell shocked. "I forgive you."

"Y-You... you what?" Harry stuttered as his mouth dropped open.

"I forgive you." Snape smirked. "Besides, it's the best decision you ever made; I didn't have much going for me then-but I do now. I have a family and an irritating, underachieving, brother with a death wish to deal with."

Harry pulled himself together and couldn't believe Snape just joked with him. Smiling, he retorted. "Look who's talking. I've got a pet snake as a brother."

"Psh. You wish." Snape said rolling his eyes.

"Ah, Come-on you know your the younger little brat." Harry teased.

"Why I ought to-"

"What are you two doing up at this hour?! Do you realize that it is nearly ten till three? You both have school tomorrow!" Servues and Harry both turned to met the eyes of their angry father.

"Sorry Dad." Both boys said at the same time.

Sirius felt his heart sway at the word father, but tried not to let his guard down. "Alright both of you to bed." Sirius smiled giving each boy a playful swat.

"Yes sir!" Both boys sarcastically added before beginning to take off to their dorms.

"Oh, but one more thing boys." Sirius said causing both boys to turn their attention in curiosity. "Make sure to come to my quarters before your classes to get your spankings for being out past curfew." Sirius smirked as both boys looked stunned. "Hey kiddo's, I warned you didn't I? Oh but Harry, bring me your wand as well for your little eavesdropping from earlier."

"What for? What will I use for my classes?" Harry asked cautiously.

"It will be for a different use." Sirius smiled. "Night boys! See you bright and early!"

"Brilliant." Harry mumbled.

Servues shook his head. This family was already proving to be interesting. Empysis on the _sting_. Snape winced at that, already dreading the morning to come. Still he would take a hundred spankings over loosing his family, because that was the most impotent thing to him now.

END. :)

**I wanted to thank you all who have stuck by to catch the beginning and the end of this story. I'm a bit sad it ended here but I felt like it needed to be done. Thanks again! :)**


End file.
